Love my Green eyes
by writer of rohan
Summary: Why does Harry see Voldemort when he pears into the Mirror of Erised?
1. The Mirror of Erised

This prologue starts in the first book, when Harry is approaching the Mirror of Erised for the first time.  
  
DISCLAIMER: none of this belongs to me.  
  
  
  
Harry stood, staring at the mirror. It was as high as the ceiling and had an ornate gold frame. Harry wiggled his toes in his fuzzy slippers as he admired the two clawed feet that supported the mirror.  
  
There was an inscription on the top of it that read: "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi."  
  
There was no sound of Filch or the screaming book from the Restricted Section of the library. Harry stepped in front of the mirror expecting to see nothing because he was wearing his father's invisibility cloak.  
  
Harry stepped in front of the mirror and had to hit himself to stop from screaming in surprise. The mirror not only showed his reflection, but the reflection of a whole crowd of people standing behind him.  
  
Whirling around, Harry found that the old classroom was still deserted. Glancing back at the mirror, Harry knew the people it reflected weren't real.  
  
There was a very pretty woman with dark red hair bright green eyes that looked strangely like Harry's. Standing next to her was a tall, thin man. He had untidy hair that was jet black. The man's wire rim glasses glinted.  
  
And suddenly Harry realized that these people were his parents. This man and woman were James and Lily Potter! Glancing at the others around his parents, Harry noticed more pairs of green eyes and untidy, black haired heads.  
  
Harry sank to the floor whispering, "Mom? Dad?" He sat there for the rest of the night. Every once in a while, he would reach up and try to touch his parents. He wanted them to be real. Harry didn't want them to be dead.It wasn't fair!  
  
Harry sat there crying with tears running down his face. He was unaware of a man in the mirror who was standing in the very back of the crowd.  
  
The man had pale, white skin. His lips were blood red. The man did not smile while the others all waved happily at Harry. His hands remained locked at his side. He stood unseen in the back, sulking, wishing he was not a member of the family.  
  
But he was, and nothing could change it. It was the man's own fault that Harry lived, and it was his own fault that he was fleeing, barely alive, from Harry. 


	2. Meeting at Hogwarts

Our tale begins fifty years ago at a magical castle, named Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
"Firs' years, follow me!" Hagrid shouted for the entire platform to hear.  
  
Many student looked at him in wonder. Hagrid looked to be only a few years older than the students, and his voice was still young and childish.  
  
Hagrid stood there, with his lantern and muskrat coat, as a large, short crowd gathered around him on the Hogwarts platform. When the last of the first year students had gathered, Hagrid led them off the platform.  
  
Soon, Hagrid was in a boat and the students began piling into boats as well. Looking scared and excited at once, they got into pairs of twos and waited nervously in the boats.  
  
Lily Evans quickly looked for her friend, Jackie Riddle. When Lily finally spotted her already in a boat with someone else, she shot her a mean glare. Lily had just met Jackie on the train and already they were best friends. The lakeshore was almost empty and the boats where almost full.  
  
Now who am I supposed to ride with? Lily thought as she sulked to the last empty boat.  
  
A boy with messy hair that was as black as a starless night approached her. He was slightly taller than Lily and was wearing geeky, round glasses.  
  
"Can I ride with you?" he asked in a low, deep voice that made Lily skip a breath.  
  
"Yea," Lily automatically answered as she slid over to make room for him.  
  
At the head of the fleet, Hagrid tapped a pink umbrella on his boat. In one swift motion, all the boat began to move foreword at one time.  
  
"I'm Lily Evans," Lily said, turning to the boy.  
  
"Hi, I'm James Potter."  
  
Lily smiled at him. Usually, Lily was shy around boys. But James made Lily feel comfortable and happy.  
  
Lily continued, wanting to make James happy too, "I didn't know I was a witch until I got my letter last month. I didn't even know there was magic even! 'Cause my family is all, um, not magic."  
  
"Muggle," James corrected her. "Muggles are nonmagic people."  
  
"Oh, yes, that's what they are," Lily answered.  
  
Around them, the other first years where prattling away with their partners. The lake was still and the boats created ripples as the fleet passed through. Above, the full moon shown brightly and illuminated the Hogwarts castle.  
  
All the doubts that had been in Lily's head before were now gone. She wasn't nervous that she wouldn't have friends because she already had two! And Jackie had said that a lot of people are from Muggle families and don't anything about magic, just like Lily.  
  
Lily moved closer to James on the wooden bench as she thought; I think I'm going to like it here. 


	3. Late Again

Lily Evans was the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts.  
  
Lily had long, straight hair that hung limply on her shoulders. Her hair created a perfect frame for her face, which was as pretty as a flower blossoming in May. Lily always smiled and showed her naturally perfect teeth. Lily was always happy, walking in bliss down the corridors and not paying attention to where she was headed.  
  
For you see, although many had requested and longed for Lily's love, she could only offer it to one person.  
  
Lily loved James Potter. They were always seen together. The students and staff at Hogwarts knew them as "the couple." The only time Lily and James were not near each other was while they slept in their separate dormitories.  
  
  
  
Lily slowly opened her vivid green eyes.  
  
The candles, which she had forgotten to blow out, were burnt down to nothing. Lily's trunk was open and its contents were neatly folded. In the closest, all of Lily's black and red Gyrffindor school robes and dress robes hung straight, waiting to be put on.  
  
Lily enjoyed being a prefect. She got to roam the corridors late at night while all other students were forbidden. But best of all, Lily didn't have to share a dormitory with any other Gyriffindors. Lily had her own room, which was not always her own.  
  
In the middle of Lily's room, was her bed. It was laden with a magically soft, white comforter, which repelled water and cast a spelling spell on whoever lay in the bed. A lavender canopy that adorned the bed blocked the ancient stone ceiling out.  
  
Yawning, Lily rolled over on her side. She smiled as her glance fell steadily upon James. He had spent the night.again.  
  
  
  
James opened his eyes and found that Lily was starring at him. He smiled.  
  
Somewhere on the castle grounds, birds were singing as they welcomed the new day. The morning light streamed in from the open window in Lily's room. The sun lit up Lily's sleepy face and made her skin sparkle.  
  
"You are so beautiful," he whispered as he moved foreword to kiss her.  
  
Lily and James lay there for another half and hour. The way they looked at each other, you would think they had known each other for a life time. But in truth, they had only met each other on the first day of school.  
  
Finally, Lily pulled away gently and asked aloud what time it was. From nowhere in particular, a male voice replied, "It is 9:17, Lily."  
  
In unison, James and Lily gasped. They threw back the covers and jumped out of bed. The first classes started at eight o'clock!  
  
"How did it get so late?"  
  
"I thought it was seven or something!"  
  
Lily rushed to the bathroom and grabbed her wand. Pointing it at her self, Lily mumbled, "Beatiah maconver."  
  
Lily's hair instantly straightened itself. Lily would have cast a spell to cover-up her pimples, but she didn't have any. Her face was smooth and clean.  
  
James was pulling on his black robes as Lily ran out of the bathroom and shook one robe off a hanger.  
  
"What do we have first?" Lily asked out of breath.  
  
"Potions," James said as a he groaned.  
  
"Professor Renner is going to kill us!"  
  
Thrusting open the door, James and Lily took of down the corridor into the dungeons. The corridors were empty and as they ran past the Great Hall, Lily noticed that no one was in it.  
  
The glowing morning light did not pass into the dungeon. When they finally arrived at the classroom door without breakfast, the world seemed dark and damp. Lily and James both paused to recollect themselves before opening the door and facing Renner. 


End file.
